The Sweet Hereafter
by BettyJuggy
Summary: Basically episode 13 of season 1 but with a few changes here and there!


**Welcome to a marvelous story! One that is gonna be filled with Bughead and Varchie love scenes! I also changed up a few things so dont be surprised!** _Dedicated to Zoe M. Just because..._

Jughead swung his leg over his motorcycle. He started it with a jump and was gone. He flew down the curvy roads and sped past STOP signs.

 _Riiing! Riiing!_

He stopped at a red light and checked his phone. Betty was calling. He couldn't ignore Betty.

He pulled over. "Hey. What's up?"

She sounded very worried and... Scared.

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down. Repeat what you just said. Dead?"

He hung up and rushed on his motorcycle. He blew through the streets and rushed to Betty's house where the whole Scooby Gang was gathered.

He finally reched Betty's and he hopped of his motorcycle. He ran up the driveway and knocked on the door.

"Veronica. Hey, where's Betty?" She opened the door wider to reveal Betty and Archie sitting on the couch. A little too close.

"Jug, hey." He hugged her tightly and they gathered around the living room.

"So. What happened?"

She explained that after Sheriff Keller saw the video of Jason's death he went to go arrest Clifford. But, before he could arrest him he saw Clifford had hung himself.

 _Dead? Clifford Blossom?_ "So, what do we do?" Betty asked worried. She looked around and Archie spoke up. "I think we should try to comfort Cheryl. Her father _murdered_ her brother. Now they are both dead."

They all shook their heads in agreement. "Or we could request like a speech or gathering at the Jubilee to honor the deaths that have occured."

Jughead sighed. _A gathering?_

"Well Betty is already doing a speech so maybe she can include the deaths or something."

They all sat there. They knew they had to do something. _They_ solved the murder, brought justice to this town. They had to do something, and they were.

 _Veronica and Archie-_ "Hey, Ronnie. Wanna grab some lunch?" He asked her. They walked hand in hand down the sidewalk. "That sounds great, Archikins. Where?"

"Pop's of course. Where else?" They laughed. She leaned her head on his broad shoulder and he kissed her head.

"God, i love you, Ronnie." She removed her head and stopped walking.

"W-what?" He blushed and atopped walking also. She gripped her hands into hard fists.

"Archie, i-i love you too." He turned to face her. "Really?" She smiled and released her fists.

"Yes! Of course i do. You just caught me off gaurd, that's all." She took his head in her hands and kissed him passionately.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. She laughed and he spun her around.

They walked hand in hand to Pop's, but this time, in love.

 _Betty and Jughead-_ "Jughead! Helllp!!" He ran to her screams. What was wrong?

He nearly tackled her and she pointed to a spider. He sighed and got tissue paper to throw it out. She panted and held her hhands together up to her chest.

He got back to her and laughed. She shrugged and hugged him. "Thaaank yooou." He held her tightly then let go. "Wanna watch a movie?"

She nodded her head and requested and Leonardo Dicaprio movie, of course. He put on the Titanic and thry snuggled up on the couch.

"Why do you like Leo so much?" He played with her luscious curls. "Because he reminds me of you, Jug." She froze.

 _Did she really just say that? Out loud? In front of him, too._ He pulled his hand away from her hair and looked at her. Her face was stone cold frozen. He smiled and asked "Wait, what was that?"

He chuckled while she hit him repeatedly with a pillow. "Damn you Jughead Jones!"

 _All together-_ Apparently Betty also got invited to Pop's with Veronica and Archie so she and Jughead rode there, on his motorcycle. She was terrifyed, not because of Jughead but because she never rode in the back of a _motorcycle_ before.

They parked in front and lept off. "Wasn't so bad, right Betts?" She choke-laughed. "Defenitely not, Jug." Hint the sarcasm.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her while walking inside. "So, how is your speech going so far?"

"It's fine i guess. It isn't _amazing_ but, ya know." She shrugged.

"Everything you do is amazing." He smiled at her and she blushed.

 _Riing._

"Welcome to Pop's ou- oh its Jughead. Welcome back, Jug."

"Hey Pop!" He faked a smile and dove into the booth. He and Betty sat on one side and Veronica and Archie sat on the other.

"Hello, kiddies." They all turned around.

Cheryl Blossom. Sitting with Tina and Ginger. Drinking some Vitamin Water.

"Heey there, Cheryl." Betty said with a fake smile.

It was awkward at first with the silence and staring but Archie broke the silence.

"Do you.. Wanna.. Join us?" Veronica punched his shoulder lightly.

"No, why?" She made a disgust face while looking at Jughead. Typical. "She is sitting with us, you freaks."

Veronica glared and replied with "Umm, did we ask you? No, so sit down and start a diet or something you plastic bimbo." They gasped.

 _Plastic bimbo? Well okay then, V._

"Uhh, yeah. Just go away." Betty said.

They turned around and continued to talk about the Jubilee. "So, you speech is about the town needing to repair itself?"

She squinted and said "Basically." Jughead nodded and took a huge bite out of his burger.

They drank many milkshakes that night and shared many interesting childhood stories. The neon lights keeping the darkness at bay. And at this moment, they were safe.

 _Next morning at Archie's house-_ Apparently they all slept over at Archie's after the dinner. Archie crept around Betty and Jughead sprawled out on the floor all snuggled up.

A small part of him is jealous of Jughead. Probably always will be. He has (and most likely will) ended up with Betty, who Archie thoight would be his girl.

But, he has Veronica. Oh Veronicaaa. She was amazing and he loved her _so much_.

He walked in the kitchen and grabbed some items to make a sandwich. He quietly took those said items upstairs for him and Veronica to enjoy while watching Dexter.

Downstairs, Betty woke up. She turned to face Jughead. She studies his face. His beautiful, perfect face. She rolled her fingertips over his jaw and lips.

She was glad to have him and him to have her. They _were_ meant to be. They both knew it.

She ttraced over his prominent cheek bones which woke him. Sadly she removed her hand. He slowly opened his eyes fo find Betty.

His Betty. The most beautiful girl in the world, who loved him. She smiled cutely and retraced over his jaw. He smiled and closed his eyes while her hands roamed his face.

She sat up and scratched her scalp. He lifted himself up to her and rubbed her back. She grinned and layed her head down on his chest.

He scratched her back while she dozed back to sleep. He smiled and layed her back down. She settled in and he watched her. She was flawless. Just absolutely beautiful.

They both fell back asleep and dreampt of each other, together, with a family and happily in love.

 _3 hours before the Jubilee-_ Jughead walked alone down the sidewalk in the South Side of Riverdale. He had a stern face and did not want to do what he was doing. He had to transfer to Southside High so, he was simply walking to school.

He listened to Imagine Dragons and opened the doors to his new school. He had to to go through a metal detector first but then went to the phone.

He had go make a phone call. To Betty.

"Look, i have to do this okay. Don't try to come get me or anything. This is where i belong." He hung up and walwalked further into the school.

Betty, surprised, truned to face Veronica and Archie. "He is at Southside High. He said that it's where he belongs and that no one wants him here."

Archie joined in with "FP warned me about this. He said Jughead would try to go to the Dark Side." Betty and Veronica exchanged looks and they all ran through the hallways.

Finally they arrived at Southside High and went to confront Jug. "Whre would he be?" Archie asked.

"Cafeteria." Betty replied.

They rushed to the Cafeteria and searched for Jughead. They found him and grabbed him. They took him outside and split up so Betty was with Jughead and Archie was with Veronica.

"Why Jug? Why do you do this?" He looked away from her, mad.

"I said not to come. I knew you were gonna try to stop me or something." He turned to look at her and she was nagry with him. "DAMN STRAIGHT!" She scooted into his arms and whispered.

"Earlier you said no one wants you but that's not true. I want you, Jug. I need you. So don't push yourself away from me. If you are doing something tell me first so i can at least prepare." He nodded and hugged her.

Veronica stared at Archie who stared at Betty who was with Jughead.

 _Betty and Jughead, not Betty and Archie..._

"Hey, are you okay?" He snapped out of the zonezone and looked at her wondering eyes. "Yeah, why?"

"You just seem off, that's all." She felg a little vibration coming from her coaf pocket and checked her phone.

 _Cheryl: thx for trying but I'm going to be with Jason now..._ She read it aloud to Archie. "Where would Cheryl go to be with Jason?"

"Sweetwater River..." She shouted for the others. "We have to go, now!"

They all went to the river and searched for Cheryl. "CHERYYYL? CHERYL?" Nothing. They looked onto the river of ice and saw something... Cheryl!

"Cheryl! Just come to the shore and we can figure this out, together!" Frightened they waited for her to rise and run to the shore. But that never came. Instead, she dropped into the river.

"CHERYYL NOOOO!" They all ran to her. The broken ice showed no Cheryl, instead just the current dragging stray ice chunks under. "The current has her. Spread out!"

They all split up until Archie found her. He didn't know what else to do so he punched the ice.

Punch! Punch! Punch! Pun- until it broke. Blood gushing from his frozen hands.

He yanked Cheryl out and gave her mouth to mouth. CPR, mouth to mouth, CPR and then she awoke!

"Cheryl, oh thank god." He carried her to the shore and then drove her to Veronica's house. She sat by the fire, watching it's every curve and flicker, interested by the way it danced so beautifully.

Veronica handed her a drink and went go the Jubilee. First Archie preformed a song with the Pussycats. Then, Betty gave her speech. It explained how Riverdale was at a crossroads. The toen needed to do better. Had to do better.

All of it was true. Everyone knew it but they didn't speak of it out loud. Jughead clapped proudly, locking eyes with his amazing girlfriend.

She smiled and ducked behind the curtains.

After the Jubilee, Jughead took Betty to his dad's trailer. "You cleaned up the place i see. It's nice, Jug."

"Yeah, i cleaned it up after Sheriff Keller thrashed it." He chuckled and threw off his beanie.

"I wasn't gonna give on him, Jug. We just had to prove it." He smiled.

"That is what i love about you. I love you, Betty Cooper." She turned around and walked towards him.

"Jughead Jones, i love you." She smiled and kissed him greatly. He grabbed under her thighs and picked her up. She giggled.

Meanwhile, Archie and Veronica walk slowly into the bedroom. "Try to keep it quiet, Archikins." She turned around and kissed him while undoing his tie. She slipped off her heels and unbuttoned his shirt. He unzipped her dress and she slid it down her caramel thighs.

"We've had this day since the beginning, Archikins."

 _Back at the trailer-_

Jughead slams Betty into the cabinets and takes off her shirt. They kiss passionately. He throws off his shirt and begins to kiss and nip at her neck. She tlits her head back and gasps.

 _Knockk knockk!_

Jughead throws on his shirt and steps outside. He sees the Serpents.

"Your dad coulda named names but didn't. Whayever happens, woth or without the jacket, you're one of us."

He hands him a leather Serpent jacket. He smiled and slid his arm through, then another, then he adjusted it onto his back.

Betty looked through the slit of the slightly opened door. "Juggy?" He snapped towards her and frowned.

 _What have i done?_

 _Next morning-_ Archie leaves Veronica's house and meets uo with his dad at Pop's. "I have to wash my hands. Give me a minute."

He went into the bathroom and smiled at himself in the mirror. He was happy.

Just then he heard violent noises xoming from outside the bathroom door. He peaked outside and saw a mna dressed in a black hood and black clothes.

He had a gun pointed at Pop Tate. He was on the counter, stumbling across the napkin holders at times.

He was shouting at Pop and then he hopped down and pointed the gun at Fred who was now standing.

Archie hesitated and ran in front of his dad. Then, BOOM! A gunshot. Someone was shot.

 _But who?_

Fred. This masked stranger shot his father in the stomach.

Marked by an act of defiance, it was anything but random...


End file.
